Superlab
The superlab was a large-scale laboratory facility located under an industrial laundry business in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was constructed by Gustavo Fring for the purpose of manufacturing industrial amounts of illicit methamphetamine, and thus played a vital role in the expansion of Gus' Drug Empire. The lab was designed by chemist Gale Boetticher and was utilized by Gale, Walter White, and Jesse Pinkman to produce Walter's signature blue meth. Season 2 The term is first used by Tuco Salamanca in Season 2, who, after having all of his bases raided by the DEA, kidnaps Walt and Jesse with plans to smuggle the pair into Mexico. There, he said he planned to take Walt to some place "far out in the jungle" where his cartel cousins would set him up with a superlab to cook full-time . Season 3 "]] In Season 3, Gus Fring, who owns a large industrial laundry, has a superlab put together underneath the property by assistant Gale Boetticher in his move to break away from the Mexican drug cartels. Receiving chemical deliveries every week and fitted with a state-of-the-art filtration system, the facility is capable of producing hundreds of pounds of meth a week - Gus says that he requires a minimum of 200 pounds to make the lab profitable . He recruits Walt as his chief chemist with Gale as an assistant, though Gale is later replaced with Jesse at Walt's insistence. The meth produced in this lab, which, so far, has only been "Blue Sky," is shipped out across the Southwest through Los Pollos Hermanos trucks, concealed in buckets of frying batter . Season 4 "]] To keep Walt in check, Gus installed security cameras in the superlab to be able to monitor Walt's activities. He also ensured that either Mike or Tyrus was present at all cooks. Hank recognizes that the industrial laundry is suspicious because it's owned by Madrigal Electromotive GmbH and would be "one hell of a place to hide a meth lab." Hank is still unable to drive so he has Walt take him there, but Walt intentionally gets his car into an accident to avoid the visit. Nevertheless, Gus is aware that Walt drove Hank to the laundry . "]] Following the assassination of Gus, Walt heads to the superlab, where he kills 2 of Gus' guards, who were holding Jesse hostage and forcing him to cook at gunpoint. Walt informs Jesse that Gus is dead, and that they have "work to do". They then proceed to destroy the lab, by disabling the sprinkler system, spilling hundreds of gallons of flammable chemicals and solvents onto the floor and lab equipment, and rigging an electrical timer to create a spark. They quickly leave the lab, wiping their fingerprints away as they exit the basement of the laundry. They pull the fire alarm and tell the laundry crew to leave, just as the timer trips, and the lab goes up in flames. Season 5 Hank and Gomez tour the charred remains of the superlab in dismay that the fire has destroyed any chances of evidence. Hank notices a camera on the ceiling with great interest. Trivia * The laundry business that serves as a cover for Gus's superlab is named Lavandería Brillante. es:Laboratorio de Gus Category:Locations